Input audio content such as originally authored/produced audio content, etc., may comprise a large number of audio objects individually represented in an audio object format. The large number of audio objects in the input audio content can be used to create a spatially diverse, immersive and accurate audio experience.
However, the encoding, decoding, transmission, playback, etc., of the input audio content comprising the large number of audio objects may require high bandwidth, large memory buffers, high processing power, etc. Under some approaches, the input audio content may be transformed into output audio content comprising a smaller number of audio objects. The same input audio content may be used to generate many different versions of output audio content corresponding to many different audio content distribution, transmission and playback settings, such as those related to Blu-ray disc, broadcast (e.g., cable, satellite, terrestrial, etc.), mobile (e.g., 3G, 4G, etc.), internet, etc. Each version of output audio content may be specifically adapted for a corresponding setting to address specific challenges for efficient representation, processing, transmission and rendering of commonly derived audio content in the setting.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.